1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a laptop or notebook computers, and more particularly pertains, to the LCD screen display of the laptop or notebook computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art LCD display screens have LCD power supplies affixed to the rearward surface or edge of the LCD display screens for reasons of compactness This arrangement offered benefits while still having undesirable side effects in that the area of the LCD screen where the LCD power supply was attached received transient heat from the LCD power supply causing the LCD display in that area to exhibit contrast and color shift inconsistent wit the remainder of the display. Sometimes cold starts of laptop computers offer poor initial performance due to sluggishness of cold LCD displays on start up
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a heat dissipated LCD screen having an aluminum plate and a mica sheet interposed between the LCD power supply and the LCD screen display to evenly disperse heat over and about the entire surface of the LCD screen display.